iDon't want her to leave
by Steady-Midnight-Rain
Summary: Sam's moving, and Freddie doesn't seem to happy about it. TRUE seddie, like the follow up up everything that happened in their lives. R&R Plz!
1. Chapter 1

He reached out and tried to grab her hand, but something in the back of his head made him shy away from doing so, but she saw this, and turned to look back at him, curiosity stricken on her face.

"Sam..." he sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes lightly, and then looking her straight in the eyes.

The wind blew past them, and brushed her hair from her face, showing a glimpse of her true beauty.

"Don't go…it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here"

She couldn't help but smile at this, and look down at her feet, hearing the busy noises of the cars zooming by; she wonders how she ever got in this position in the first place.

_[Flashback]_

Carly looked at her, she took a really good look at who she was now. so different then who she was before…why had she changed? All for one guy? She knows it's happened before, but it wasn't worth it…if only Sam knew the things Carly Shay was sworn not to tell her.

"No…Mom! I don't care if you met a new guy in Pennsylvania! No…listen to me. I'm not-" she grunted furiously as she hung up, the annoying beeping getting to her head.

She threw the phone at Carly's head, her dodging it with ease, use to this kind of thing by now, they have been best friends for years.

Carly rolled her eyes, trying to be sensitive, yet letting her attitude get in the way.

"So…what kind of freaky problems do you have with your mom now?" she grumbled, then blew a strand of her from her face, laying back and staring at the ceiling

"Just…that she met a new guy in Pennsylvania…he's a cop and he's apparently a good guy" she scoffed and stuffed her hand in a bag of 'Fladoodles'.

Carly seemed to brighten up at this.

"yea…so? I mean, if he's a good guy you should be happy for your mom and-"

"your MISSING the point!" Sam held herself up on her elbows, her hair swaying as she brushed a bang from her face and looked at Carly with a slightly sad expression.

"I'm moving, Carly"

_**[~..~]**_

Freddie came out of his apartment building, a frustrated look on his face.

"Fredward Benson! You get back here!" his mom yelled from the top of her lungs, scurrying towards the door which Freddie managed to slam in her face.

"Mom! Leave me alone!" he growled lightly, stomping his way to Carly's house, then closing the door and double locking it.

Spencer looked over, covered in head to toe in blue and red paint, smiling lightly as Freddie walked in.

"Eh, Freddo!" Freddie looked up, smiling a bit.

"Hey Spence, Carly and Sam?-"

"Upstairs"

"Right" he nodded and jogged up the steps to the iCarly studio, about to open the door but heard something and looked curiously into the room.

"_What!" _Carly's voice came, as he saw her stand from her beanbag chair. He looked over at Sam, who stood too and threw her hands in the air, slapping them down at her sides as Carly paced, almost having a panic attack.

"_W-What about iCarly? What are we supposed to do? Huh? What about my best friend, will I see her again?" _

"_Carly, I don't know. Okay? My mom didn't tell me much, she's practically forcing me to go with her!"_

"_Sam…I can't believe your moving"_

Freddie froze, knowing this should probably be his moment of bliss, but really, he had gotten closer and closer to Sam over time, and he was really…Attached to her. Always by her, hanging out with her twenty four seven. Why did he just notice this now…? Why didn't anyone tell him he was slowly falling in love with Sam Puckett? Freddie stumbled back and made a face as he ran down the steps and out the Shay's apartment door.

**Next chapter is the last ^^ this was only a two-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie didn't know what to think, really, it was ward to look at her and smile now, hard to actually say he was okay with this. Because he's not.

Sam eyed him suspiciously, then grunted and threw her arms together over her chest, raising an eyebrow and smirking, her upper lip turning in a elegant curve.

"What Benson…are you gonna miss me?"

"Okay, ya know what…stop." Her scowled and grabbed her wrist, and she slightly gasped, at this, her mouth open a bit, he pulled her a bit closer, and molded his lips to hers roughly.

The luggage thudded to the ground.

_[Flashback]_

Carly hadn't heard from Freddie for days, and Misses Benson was just fine with it, because of course, her little Freddie wouldn't leave his room, and that was just fine with her (she didn't like him out there and that germ infested world).

She wondered what she was going to say to him, how she was going to tell him that Sam was leaving, she hoped he'd at least show up for iCarly, but two weeks had passed, and she was getting sick of it. Sick of this whole thing.

Carly stomped by the studio and glanced from the corner of her eye to see sam by the tech equipment, and she froze, backing up a bit, about to open the door when she saw sam fall to her knees, and tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she heard her sob loudly, it echoed a bit.

She knew she was trying to stop herself from crying…she just couldn't…

Carly gave a strangled face and walked down the steps gently, her heart aching, and her smile fading.

She walked up to Spencer , who was in the kitchen making Christmas cookies, and paced back and forth in front of him.

"I-I don't know what to do! This is just…too sudden…should I tell her what Freddie told me, or should I keep quiet, cus there's no way in HELL that I'm letting that girl cry anymore!" Spencer froze, dropping the pan to the floor and the cookie dough smearing against the tiled ground. He looked at her in shock.

"Carly…?"

She frowned.

"I'm sorry Spencer…I didn't mean too-…" she burst out into tears, tears she held in for those two weaks, and walked over to Spencer, rubbing her eyes as he held her softly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry kiddo."

_**[~..~]**_

Freddie sat on his fire escape, staring off into the night sky, and then looked over at the window next to him, the flashback of that night running through his head. An image of her appeared, and flickered, then disappeared.

He sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

_[End of Flashback]_

Her eyes slowly closed, like a dream it was, that it almost made her smile. The kiss wasn't like the last one, it was deep, and full of…what was that? Was that…love?

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in more to the kiss and pulling him closer.

She heard a loud beeping, and it rang through her head, over the loud buzzing that nearly deafened her because of the kiss. She pulled away; eyes still closed, mouth still half open, she gaped at him now, then looked back at her mom in the car, slamming her palm repeatedly on the steering wheel, a frustrated look on her face.

Sam stumbled back to the car, moving her hand to the back window and grabbing her bag, then standing and opening the door, narrowing her eyes and stepping in.

Freddie looked away.

Sam began to close the door, but Freddie gripped the handle and opened the door, climbing in with her and smiling over at her.

Her eyes widened, and she smirked.

"I knew you couldn't live without me" she snickered and playfully hit his arm, he didn't wince, just chuckled.

"Don't push it Puckett"

"What about your Psycho mom?"

"What about her…?" he smirked and nudged her, then wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Princess Puckett" he smiled and closed his eyes, his head resting on hers.

"Love you too, Freddork"

_**THE END!~ XD I hope you liked it, was it sweet? Soft? Nice? Horrible? Holy Chizz! Tell me people, I needta kno!~ :D R&R PLZ!**_


End file.
